vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Agnes Wessel
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' Agnes Mae Wessel *'Race:' Human (Caucasian - these things matter!) *'Birthplace:' Ashland, Pa *'Current Residence:' Boston, Ma *'Parents: Father: ' Patrick Wessel - Hard working (white male conservative) miner Mother: Mae Wessel -- Hard scrabble (oppressed white female) housewife. *'Siblings:' Robert (Privileged white male), Sally (oppressed white female), she is the youngest. *'Birthdate:' April 13, 1967 *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 5' 6" *'Weight:' 134 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A woman that looks older than she is. Sharp faced with an academic spread. She wears power suits that project the brittle image. *'Skin coloring:' Pasty white *'Eyes:' brown *'Hair:' Gray (Straw blond) *'Routine Activities:' Writing seething letters decrying anything she does not agree with. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Old School Sociologist. *'Financial Status:' Shaky. Since being fired from Harvard she is living by her wits. *'Group Affiliations:' Humorless United Feminist Federation, but not openly. *'Known Associates:' None mentioned, several no longer returning her calls. *'Personality:' Brittle pusher of the gospel truth. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Destroy the New Society Project and return things to the orthodoxy she loves. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Closed mind: She is set in her ways and unwilling to move on. She has stopped being a scientist and become a religious fanatic. Politically correct to a crippling extent. Everyone's words and actions must be weighted based on their radical left assigned value. Nothing is taken as it is, *'Enemies (And Why):' Anyone still a scientist, especially a modern social scientist. How dare they ignore the cherished politically correct way! The New Society Project: or rather she set herself against them. Ignore Dr. Agnes Mae Wessel at their peril they will! The Sentient Rights Council: And the Ane in general. As above, her call. They refuse to understand and get on the Radical Left bandwagon. They can't see the harm they are doing. *'Special Abilities:' Assured in the rightness of her ways. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' See above. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Agnes Mae Wessel has hauled herself up by the dint of great effort and over the objection of men that thought themselves better than her. She worked her way through college, then bit and clawed her way to the top of the sociological heap by flogging the liberal left agenda like gospel truth until she was head of the sociology department at Harvard. She was horrified to find the Galan Database turning sociology on its head. The Sentient Rights Agreement was a slap in the FACE to pillars of her faith. She offered her services as the natural person to head the New Society Project, but they rejected her offer or even participation based on the number of papers she has published extolling the politics of victimhood and castigating the male of the species for having a penis. I.E. she was not of an open mind. This to her mind was a clear indication that the New Society Project was ill led and headed in the wrong direction. She wrote The Failure of the New Society Project, how and Why expressing her views and expected praise to come rolling in. It did not, except from inside her own echo box. Then On the Building Blocks of Social Interaction hit the shelves and she hit the roof. She forbade that 'thing' to be seen in the halls of Harvard. Harvard got sued for ignoring new science, but only in one department, and they lost. She did further roof hitting "The courts know nothing!", and refused to abide by the court ordered consent decree. Harvard not wishing anymore negative attention told her that they did not require her service any longer. Ignoring the court was due cause to end her tenure. Get out. Human Society: The Fundemental Workings all but ended her life. She was heard screaming herself red in the face as she went through it page by page. (Into self abuse, isn't she?) No doubt we shall have a new ultra left radical tract shortly. Currently she is cranking pamphlet after paper out about how right she is and how wrong the world is from her apartment in Boston. Her most recent work The Truth About Sociology promises to languish on the shelves worse than the last. The World at large is thrilled with the general direction things are going, and simply not listening. *'Bureau File:' At the rate she is going she is likely to become more radicalized. We do not consider that she herself will be a physical danger to anyone. She is not the direct conformation type. However, her words still have value in certain circles. She might move someone to direct action. Watch action, keep an eye on her fans. Category:Characters Category:Education Category:Advocate Category:Politics